


The Price Of Dying

by ApIEceOFtRasH326



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice is your new best friend, Bendy is a demon, Bendy’s got issues, Biting, Breeding, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Lemon, Sad Reader, Smut, Spoilers In The Tags oops, Title has almost nothing to do with the story, anger issues, the soft side of the toons, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApIEceOFtRasH326/pseuds/ApIEceOFtRasH326
Summary: Your best friend drags you to an abandoned workshop.  She goes to get something when shit goes down inside.  Locked in, you must face Bendy.Beware the ink demon.(I do not own BATIM)





	1. Go Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: Go Hard  
> This Chapter Is Based Off The Song:Go Hard by Kreayshawn  
> (Listen to this while reading or don’t.)(Warnings: Cursing, Hint Of Bisexual Reader, Crush on a Female Character.)
> 
>  
> 
> You really love your best friend..

You always woke up to a loud noise. This time, it was your phone ringing. A song called Jenny by Studio Killerz was the ringtone. Grunting, you checked to see that it was your best friend, Maddie. Upon clicking the accept button, you were instantly greeted to a scream. “What’s up, (Name)? You should get your ass up and come adventuring with me,” the determined voice said.

 

“Maddie, it’s one in the morning,” you replied, getting up and looking out the window. “That’s the point! I found this abandoned studio, and it might be illegal to trespass there. We have to do it at night, when no one suspects it,” she explained. You could practically hear the grin in her voice. 

 

“Stop staring at the moon, put on some of your favorite clothes, and get your bitch ass down here,” Maddie demanded. “How did you know I was by my window?” You asked, lips twitching into a small smile. “Look outside,” she answered, hanging up. You opened your window and peeked your head out. Sure enough, Maddie was waving at you from your front yard.

 

She had short, red hair with a green streak running down the side. She wore her usual black tank top and bright blue shorts. Her ocean blue eyes bore into yours with a fierce passion. “Come on, (Name)? Please? For me?” She shouted, waking up your neighbors. “If you shut up, I might!” You hissed, trying to keep her quiet.

 

You found your favorite hoodie and black leggings. You started to change, only for Maddie to storm into your room and whistle. “Damn, girl! Look at those curves,” she teased, eyeing your semi-naked body. You threw a pillow at her. You wouldn’t admit it, seeing as she has a boyfriend, but you have a slight crush on her.

 

You finally put the clothing on and slipped on your running shoes. You stepped out of the house with Maddie and realized it was hot outside. “Holy shit,” you cursed, taking off your hoodie and tying it around your waist. You were left with a simple gray shirt. She glanced at you, took your hand, and dragged you into the woods.

 

“Maddie, why are we in a forest in the middle of the night?” You questioned with a squeaky voice, seeing you two were holding hands. “Calm down, babe. It’s just a shortcut,” she gave you a reassuring smile. You blushed at the nickname she had used. Sure, it was common for her to call people babe or sweetie, but to you, it meant something.

 

“Here we are!” She exclaimed, letting go of your hand and opening the old, wooden door. “Ladies first,” she motioned to you with a grin. “Flattered,” you scoffed as she threw her bag under a tree and followed you in. Both of you stared in wonder at the posters, cutouts, and pipes.  
“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get my camera from my backpack,” she said excitedly. 

 

You heard the door in the front open and close. You were left alone. Again. Sighing, you ran your fingers through your hair and explored some more. You found switches, pedestals, and buttons. After awhile, you figured out how to get things running. You just needed six items.

 

Boards creaked as you walked over them. “This place must be really old,” you whispered, running a hand along a poster.  
Everything seemed to be lost in time. There was a peaceful silence that fell over the whole studio. That silence was broken when you heard something move. “Maddie, stop trying to scare me,” you said in a monotone voice.

 

Turning around, you saw a cutout that definitely wasn’t there before. “Maddie?” You called. Your phone buzzed in your pocket. It was a text from Maddie. “Hey, girl! The door locked behind me. Call me <3,” the message read. You dialed her up.  
“H-Hey! (Name), I can’t really talk. The police just showed up. Don’t worry! I’ll take the blame. Won’t even know you’re in there,” she talked in a rush, voice panicky. “Ma’am, you are under arrest for trespassing on private property!” A male voice shouted.

 

“Bye! Love ya!” She quickly chirped. ‘Damn. This can’t get any worse!’ You thought crossly. After standing there for what seemed like hours, you willed your feet to move. The puzzles you had seen earlier peeked your interest, so you tried your best to complete them. Pushing the last button needed, you heard the pipes make banging noises. 

 

Walking around the corner, you saw a room that was closed off before. Your eyes widened at the sight of what seemed to be one of the cartoon characters. They were strapped to a metal table, sliced open with guts spilling out. “Poor guy,” you muttered, your anxiety starting to take a hold of you. You closed your eyes and swiveled around and went towards the ink machine. You had seen it earlier, and you wanted to turn it on.

 

The doorway was boarded up. “Huh. That’s funny. I could’ve sworn it was open before,” your voice trailed off as you took a few steps closer. Upon inspection, it was covered in small ink blotches. You leaned in to get closer when you heard breathing above you. You squeaked and looked up to see a monster made out of ink peeking its head through the boards. It eerily grinned at you. Shock was written all over your face. You both sat in silence until it roared in your face. 

 

Remember when you said it couldn’t get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly girl! Take your jacket off, get off the floor, go hard!


	2. Hold Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two : Hold Me Down  
> This Chapter Is Based Off Of The Song:  
> Hold Me Down by Halsey  
> Please Listen To While Reading   
> Warnings : Death, Cursing, 
> 
>  
> 
> You see a side of Sammy most people don’t.

Ink started spilling from the pipes and walls. You were going to die. The monster tried to grab you, but you darted out of the way. You had to get to the exit. The black liquid swirled at your heels, begging you to slow down so it could sweep you into darkness. There it is! You internally screamed as you reached the door. The floor broke from underneath you. 

 

The feeling of falling consumed you. Your life flashed before you. A flurry of mixed emotions surfaced deep inside of you. You hit the ground, and you were dead. You were floating. There was a light and a darkness. No matter how hard you tried to reach either of them, you couldn’t. “Let me die!” You screeched into the void with fury. 

 

You watched as the scene changed. Suddenly, you felt like you couldn’t breathe. Ink flooded your senses. It was rising. Into the black you went, and that’s when you woke up. You jolted up with a gasp. You were sweating and you had a grip on your neck. Coffins lined the room you were in. Where were you?

 

An axe leaned against a doorway. A pentagram was painted on the floor. You were in the middle. Did someone use magic to bring you back to life or had this already been here? You didn’t want to dwell on it as a pain erupted. It ran from your shoulder to your neck. Aside from the pain and the slight wheeze in your breath, you were fine.

 

You got up and took the axe. It’s handle seemed smooth and the end was razor sharp. You smirked and took a swing at the wood blocking the entrance to another room. You let out a whistle as you broke board after board. “Nice,” you confirmed. You found a recording on table.

 

You barely listened until the guy, Sammy Lawrence, said,”Can I get an amen?” You rolled your eyes until the same voice, but more clear spoke,”I said, can I get an amen?” You turned on your heel. Nothing was there except a hallway with ink sloshing at the bottom. “I’m not giving you an amen, you fucking creep,” you thought aloud.

 

As you began to walk in the ink, a figure carrying a cutout walked by. “Hey!” You yelled, running through the heavy liquid to catch up. They disappeared when you got to where they were. A cutout of the character Bendy cheekily grinned at you from where the person should’ve been. You flipped it off. Another puzzle had to be solved to open the door to the right.

 

After pulling three switches and eating some cold bacon soup, the door opened. It lead you into a music department. “Ugh. How much more of this?” You groaned. “I have to act quickly this time. One more sacrifice before Henry arrives should be enough,” a voice whispered. It kind of sounded like that Sammy guy. 

 

You couldn’t even take two steps before you were getting knocked out. This time you hoped you really died. Your eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room. Ropes tied you back. That’s when you went into full alert. Awake and scared, you tried to move. You let out a yelp of pain as your bonds rubbed against your skin painfully. 

 

“Good morning, little sheep,” the smooth voice mumbled. Someone stepped out in front of you. They bore a mask that looked like all the cutouts. White suspenders stained with black and shoes that looked that same were the only thing he was wearing. “Are you Sammy Lawrence?” You blurted.

 

He gazed at you in thought. “You aren’t in a position to be asking questions, are you?” He threatened, leaning his masked face closer to yours. It was creepy. “You’re made of ink,” you pointed out, noting the slight twitch of his fingers. You were annoying him. Perfect. Internally smiling, you put on a blank face.

 

Looking around, you saw your axe. You quickly locked your gaze with him so he wouldn’t know what you’re planning. Fear pulsed through your veins, and it took a lot of will power to keep it from showing. You weren’t confident at all. Deep down, you knew this wouldn’t work, but you still tried. 

 

“Be quiet for I can hear him. Yes, he’s crawling above,” he shushed you. “Who’s he? Y-Your boyfriend?” You cursed yourself for stuttering. He let out a dark chuckle that made you shiver. Once more, he leaned in close. That’s when you broke. Your sarcastic look quickly turned into one of fear. Your legs started to shake. 

 

“Where’d that fire go, little sheep? Too scared, I assume?” His inky black hand came up to your cheek and wiped away a tear you didn’t know was there.   
You sniffles and turned your head away. He let out another chuckle and walked behind you. He placed his hands on your shoulders for a moment then put them on your head. “Bendy! Hear me! Arise and claim my offering!” He shouted, startling you.

 

Something started to rise from the ink at the end of the hall. You squeaked in fear and closed your eyes. “That’s not how you are suppose act in front of our savior,” Sammy whispered, his head resting on your shoulder. He then left you alone and moved to a door on your left. The same monster you had seen guarding the ink machine rose from the darkness.

 

You almost fainted when the ink monster tilted his head and took a step forward. His grin seemed to grow bigger as he saw you quivering with fear. Every slow step he took sent you flinching. You wanted to close your eyes again, but you were paralyzed. He was only a foot away, hovering over you with that smug smile.

 

This was it. You deemed this the time you finally get to die. You turned your head away as his dripping face came close. Just as he was about to land his hands on you, a rush of footsteps came from behind him. It all happened so fast. The axe you had used got lodged into Bendy’s shoulder. He let out a screech of fury and pain. 

 

Distracted, he turned to face his attacker. There was a frenzy of movements. It was all a blur, but it left Bendy going back to he ink he came from. His head looked straight at you, and he seemed to be glaring at you. He had a threatening posture as he sank back into the darkness. You were speechless as a cartoon wolf, your savior, reached out his hand to untie your ropes. Once done, he reached out to help you up.

 

That’s when Sammy slammed open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold Me Down, Hold Me Down. Throw Me In The Deep In, Watch Me Drown. Knock Me Out, Knock Me Out. Saying That I Want More, This Is What I Live For.


	3. Seven Devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three: Seven Devils  
> This Chapter Is Based Off The Song: Seven Devils by Florence and The Machine  
> Warnings: Swearing Will Always Be Here, Softer Side Of Susie Campbell, and no, you do not have a crush on Susie/Alice, gets pretty sexual.)
> 
>  
> 
> You just wish you had spent more time with Boris.

Sammy barged into the room. “You pathetic mutt! You’ve ruined it all!” He shouted, hands bawled up into fists. He began to march towards the poor wolf. You stepped between them. “Little sheep, you better move before I leave you bleating and dead on the ground,” he threatened, tone laced with malice. He was scary before, but now he was terrifying. 

 

“Then again, no one would care if you died. You’re just a lost sheep wandering in a field of more important ones. You will never fully understand this place or its motives. You will always be nothing,” he spat angrily. That hurt, but what hurt more was his hands painfully squeezing your neck. You couldn’t breathe.

 

The black and white wolf pushed him away from you, grabbed your hand, and took you away. He took you down a hall. You heard a loud bang and Sammy cursing. You sort of felt bad for him. You were led into a hideout. “Can we really leave him like that?” You asked, a little concerned. He nodded and handed you a poster.

 

It showed one of the characters for the show. “Your name is Boris,” you confirmed, smiling. He nodded once more and lead you to a small kitchen. His tail wagged, and he gave you puppy eyes. “You must be hungry,” you said while taking a can of bacon soup off the shelf. In no time, you cooked it up and served it to the hungry wolf.

 

After you both ate, he showed you to a hammock. “Thank you for everything,” you said sheepishly and hugged him. He remained silent, but returned the hug. He then picked you up with a surprising strength and put you in the hammock. “Boris, where are you going to sleep?” You asked, sitting up a bit. He kneeled down and shook his head. “Are you keeping watch or something?” He nodded, pie-cut eyes darkening. 

 

You yawned and patted his head. “Goodnight, Boris,” you whispered and fell straight to sleep. When you woke up, you weren’t in the same place. “B-Boris,” You cried,”Where are you?” A door creaked. Your eyes darted up to a woman. She was truly disfigured. Surprise, surprise, it was another cartoon ink thing. Why did you keep finding yourself in situations like these?

 

“Where’s Boris? Where am I? Who are you?” She whined, imitating your voice. “Hush up. That’s no way to speak to your angel,” her voice was hypnotizing. You decided to be obedient out of fear of what she’d do to you or Boris. Lights flickered on. There was a giant Alice Angel head in the center of the room with stairs leading up to it. “To answer your questions, Boris is safe in his little hideout. It was easy to get you. I knocked him out cold,” she declared proudly.

 

“Look, I-I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt him, please,” you offered, lowering your head submissively. “I assure you he will not be harmed. You, on the other hand, are in for a treat. I need you to fetch me things to make me beautiful again,” she paced up and down as she said this. Stopping, she turned to you. 

 

“You’re going to make a fine little errand girl,” she cupped your cheek and muttered darkly. You shifted in the wooden chair you were in. Her human-looking eye stared at you for a moment longer, a frown on her face. Soon, that frown gave away to a smile. “You’re going to help make me beautiful,” she whispered brushing a piece of hair out of your face.

 

“I already think your really pretty,” you mumbled. She paused, shock evident in her face. “D-Did I say that out loud?” You squeaked, face burning with embarrassment. She laughed. “I’m flattered, really, but I don’t want to be stuck like this forever,” she seemed to remember something. Her smile turned into a scowl.

 

“Nevertheless, I need you to go get some thick ink. Just take this syringe and find living blobs of ink. Take that door,” she motioned to it. You nodded, grabbed the tool from her hand, and set out on your mission. “There’s an elevator,” she called in a sing-song voice. “Thank you!” You replied. It took a lot of walking to find it, but it was worth it. It also took you awhile to find any ink creatures. 

 

Guilt struck you like an arrow when you killed the first one. Reluctant to murder the second one, you tried to talk to it. It just lodged ink down your throat and choked you. You had no choice but to take its life. The third one was easy. You were going back to the angel when the atmosphere changed. It became dark and black ink started to seep through the walls.

 

“What’s going on?” You cried, clutching the stained syringe. A sinister chuckle greeted you. Bendy emerged from a doorway. His head turned as he looked around. His gaze landed on you, and there was a pause. It was like this for many moments. It was like a staring contest. When he took a step, you darted off. You found a Little Miracle Station, whatever that was, and threw yourself inside.

 

“Come on out, toots. Ya can’t hide forever,” the ink monster cooed, and stalked near your hiding place. “Are ya here?” He asked, shoving aside a box. It was like a cheesy horror movie, except you knew he was fully aware of where you were. “I’m gonna be honest with ya, I know exactly where ya are, doll. If you come out now, I won’t hurt ya,” he offered. 

 

You remained silent, covering your mouth with your hand and squeezing your eyes shut. You opened them to a noise. Bendy was leaning against the door to the Little Miracle Station. “It’s a shame. Thought we could do this the easy way. I suppose ya like getting hurt. You’re a masochist, aren’t ya?” He chuckled, peering through the window of the station.  
“I can’t see ya in there. It’s too dark. Why not come out? Let me have a look?” He teased.

 

Silent tears rolled down your cheeks. “I’ll hurt ya, I promise, sweetheart. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” He chuckled darkly. “Bet you’re the kinda gal ‘ta like a little choking. I might just sink my teeth right in,” he continued to pester you like this. This went on for a few more minutes, him rambling and shaming you. “Alright, toots. Ya got me! I don’t wanna fuck ya.”

 

“I wanna kill ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven Devils All Around You, Seven Devils In Your House. See They Were There When I Woke Up This Morning, And I’ll Be Dead Before The Day is Done.


	4. Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four : Castle  
> Song : Castle by Halsey  
> Warnings : nsfw but no smut yet

(Sorry for the short chapter)

He banged his hand on the door. You squeaked. “Aww, make that noise again. It’s cute,” he joked, but you didn’t laugh.  
“Ya probably shouldn’t be so mean,” Bendy threatened. You shook your head, clutching yourself tightly. You were going to die of fear. “Alright, alright. Enough foreplay,” he laughed at his own joke. 

 

The handle was slowly beginning to turn. You swiftly reached out and grabbed it with all your might. You could not let him in. Bendy simply tugged the handle, and the door opened. You shuffled further into the corner, curling up into a ball with tears streaming down your face. “Look at ya! Stop hiding your face, doll. I won’t hurt ya.” You sniffled. “Yet,” he added.

 

He reached down and picked you up by your underarms. Your hair fell in front of your face and your body was completely limp except for your head, which peered up at him fearfully. He was so much taller and stronger than you. There was no way out of this. He set you down on your feet outside of the station, but in a corner where you couldn’t run. You quickly backed yourself up and slid down the wall.

 

You hugged your knees and watched him, panic in your eyes. He studied you. “That angel sent you, didn’t she?” He muttered, looking at the syringe outside of the Little Miracle Station. There was silence. “Let’s see if that angel will save ya now,” he grunted, coming closer. Panic filled you as he kneeled down to your level, grinning face close to yours.

 

He roughly grabbed your arm and jabbed his claws deep into your veins. You refused to scream. “Nothin’?” Really?” He laughed. “P-Please stop,” you pleaded. “Nah. I think you should keep your pretty mouth shut, don’t ya think?” You moaned as the ink filled your veins. Finally, you were going to die from ink poisoning. You could escape this hell, this torture.

 

“Ya like that? You’re disgusting,” he chuckled, leaning down to bite the wound. You hissed in pain and shook your head. Looking down, you were greeted with a large amount of blood flowing out of you. “It’s too bad. You’re gonna die before I can have any fun.” You could feel the ink burning through you. You knew at that moment that you were going to die.

 

“Please don’t kill me,” you whispered, closing your eyes. He chuckled, gripping your chin with a surprising gentleness. Bendy’s thumb rubbed your cheek in circles, caressing it while your eyes fluttered open. “I might just keep ya,” he muttered, tilting his head at you with a grin. You squeaked as his head found its way to your neck.

 

You felt him breathe in. Was he smelling you? Your face flushed when he licked your collarbone. He grazed his teeth against your skin and gave a small exhale of amusement when you turned your head away. Bendy leaned back and took in your awkwardly shifting form. “Heh,” was all he said before lifting you up onto his lap.

 

A yelp came from you as he laughed. “You’re so pathetic,” he snorted, pinning your arms behind your back. His hands traveled down your sides and rested on your hips. “I-I,” you started to stammer. “Shh,” he cooed softly. “You want to live, don’t you, doll?” His fingers tapped at your hip bone, drumming a beat to a tune you didn’t know.

 

Bendy looked over you. You were a squirming mess as the hand on your curves slowly moves to your thigh. You stared down at his hand, before glancing up at his face. He gave you a smug smirk. You began to stutter once more. Your antics were cut off by him lowering you onto your back. He hovered above you, keeping you pinned against the hard, wooden floor.

 

“I’m gonna enjoy this,” Bendy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it. Already choking on my pride, so there’s no use crying about it.


	5. Bendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five: Bendy  
> Song : Bendy and the Ink Machine Remix by Living Tombstone  
> Warnings: NSFW, Smut, questionable consent, Reader is sort of kind of raped?? Bendy might be bipolar idk
> 
>  
> 
> It’s complicated, you tell yourself.

“You’re a pretty little thing,” he purred, fingers gripping your hips. You shakily inhaled when he squeezed your sides. Bendy brought his hand down to the slit between your legs. You knees instantly tried to lock together, but a strong arm kept them apart. You held back a moan when he started to thumb your inner thigh. You knew what was coming, and it surprised you to an extent.

 

His hands began snaked down your back. Still in shock, you couldn’t resist when Bendy tugged your leggings down and took off your shirt. Your hands somehow ended up behind your back with his tail tied tightly around them. He slowly lowered you onto your stomach. You kicked at him when he tried to take off any of your undergarments. His teeth bit into your neck in warning. You groaned and laid your head on the floor, trying to avoid him.

 

“You’re precious,” he muttered before taking off your bra and underwear. “Can’t wait ‘ta make ya scream,” he whispered into your ear. You let out an involuntary whine. Tears begun to form. In a way, you had asked for this. That still didn’t make it right. “Don’t cry, toots. I’ll try ‘ta be gentle.” His ink was cold against your bare skin. “What’s your name?” He asked. You remained quiet until he dug his nails into your thigh. “I-It’s (Name)!” You yelped in pain.

 

“So obedient,” Bendy snickered. One of his long fingers teased the entrance between your legs. When he put a finger in, you hissed. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath. “You’ve gotta be tight.” Your response to this was a whimper and digging your nails into the floor. He slowly pumped his finger in and out for a moment. His tail tightened around your wrists, leaving small cuts. 

 

“So, (Name), ya got anything ‘ta say?” He asked as he turned you over onto your back. You replied with a small shriek as he pinched your clit. “That’s what I like ‘ta hear,” he praised. He toyed, teased, and played with you for awhile until he grew bored. “Ready for the fun part, darlin’?” You shook your head and watched as he lined his length up to your hole. 

 

His hands gripped your hips harshly, leaving bruises. Your hands were free from the living bonds, but there was no point in fighting. They rested above your head. His tail wrapped around your neck and lightly choked you. You let out a strangled cry, whether it was from pleasure, pain, or both you didn’t know. “Lighten up. I’ll make it feel good,” he promised, giving you a genuine smile you didn’t know was possible coming from him. 

 

He slowly pushed himself inside of you.   
Tears never stopped flowing. He was huge. “Oh, fuck. You’re so tight,” he started to mumble sweet nothings into your ear. “Darlin’, please don’t cry. I promise I won’t be too hard on ya. I don’t make promises often, okay?” He tried to reassure you. He patiently waited while you panted. Your breathing was short and light. He tried to hold back, he really did. Your walls tightening around him made him thrust forward. 

 

You gasped and grabbed his shoulders. He nuzzled your cheek and raised you to where you were sitting on his lap. You put your arm around his neck for support and buried your head into his collarbone. Ink dripped onto your skin, but you didn’t care. He rested his head on your shoulder and tried to wait again. Finally, your face that was distorted with pain blushed heavily. “You don’t know what you’re doin’ ‘ta me, doll,” he groaned. “So perfect,” his hands trailed down your curves. 

 

He pulled out for a moment, gently turned you over on to your stomach, and started to slowly pump himself in and out of you. One hand had a strong hold on your left hip and the was wrapped around your neck. Small bursts of pleasure hit you from the inside. You bucked back to meet him. He chuckled and stuck two fingers into your mouth. The other ones gripped your jaw and chin. You moaned as his thrusts picked up.

 

“Ah~!” You cried as he hit a certain spot. Both hands were now on your hips to help keep you stable. Your arms lied on the floor with your head buried into them. Bendy groaned as you clenched around him. “Fuck!” You sputtered out as you felt yourself beginning to climb to an orgasm. “Bendy!” You whined as he pounded into you, hips coming up to meet him. “If ya keep this up, I don’t know if I can hold myself any longer,” he growled huskily. 

 

Your climax hit you hard. You screamed his name as he bit down painfully on your neck. His tail wrapped around and dug into your leg as he buried himself to the hilt and released his seed deep inside of you. You moaned at the sensation of being filled to the brim with cool ink. You both stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch your breath. “I-I’m really going to die now, aren’t I?” You asked as Bendy gently rubbed below your stomach. “Nah,” was all he said, yawning dramatically.

 

You were scared, but something deep inside told you to trust him. “B-But,” you started to stammer, feelings mixed. He did try to keep his promises of being gentle. He had been rough on you, the various marks on your neck, legs, and back prove it. They hurt, but the way he was carefully and softly caressing you said he really cared.

 

“It’s okay, doll,” he shushed you, muttering sweet nothings to you. You sat there trying to catch your breath. Silent tears streamed down your face at the realization of what had happened. Even after all of it, you snuggled close to him. You sighed, deciding not to care until you woke up. Right now, you were too tired to think.

 

“Mine,” Bendy whispered in your ear before you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine. Ahh, Ahh, Ahh~  
> In a way you’ve never seen. Ahh, Ahh, Ahh~  
> Bendy and the Ink Machine. Ahh, Ahh, Ahh~  
> Better watch out, or he’ll make you scream: Ahh, Ahh, Ahh..


	6. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six : Showtime  
> Song: Welcome To The Show  
> Warnings: Bendy tries to find out your kinks, biting, NSFW, Breeding Kink, Blood, overstimulation, begging, feelings? Passion? Praise? Bonding I guess

Your eyes fluttered open and blinked several times before adjusting to the somewhat dim light. What had happened? You remembered being sent by Alice, but your mind blanked on any future events. Processing the information, realization hit you like a brick. You had fucked Bendy. Well, more like he had fucked you. “What the hell is wrong with me?” You groaned, leaning your head back.

 

Wait. Where were you? You jolted up, eyes scanning the area. You were surrounded by ink. “Fuck, I’m on Level 14,” you whispered, looking for the light of the projectionist. Why were you here? Better yet, where was Bendy? You scurried over to the lift once you deemed the place safe. “At least I have my clothes,” you muttered, pressing a random button. 

 

The door closed and you fell. Down you fell, but it was was only for a split second. Surprisingly, no pain came. You were unconscious the moment you hit the ground. Once you woke up, you instantly knew something was up. There was no lift. You were on a dock. “How in fuck do I keep ending up in weird places?” you asked yourself.

 

“Cause I bring ya ‘ta them,” came the deep voiced response. You whipped around to see the dancing demon himself.   
He lazily grinned down at you. “W-What do you want?” You scrambled to the edge of the dock. “Nothin’ much,” he advanced seemingly staring down at you with intensity, despite not being able to see his eyes. Without realizing it, his tail had curled around your ankle.

 

“No! I don’t wanna be your plaything,” you hissed grabbing kicking at the air. His grin faltered, but quickly returned to something more sinister. “I’ll make ya beg for it, I know ya will,” he replied, drawing closer to you. You squeaked when you backed up, only to almost fall off the dock and into the inky abyss. He swiftly grabbed you and yanked you near him. 

 

‘Not again!’ You thought, vision starting to cloud with tears. “Shh, don’t cry, doll. I’ll make ya feel real good,” he whispered, starting to take your clothing off. Once you were bare, he flicked his tongue out and smirked. “Ya ready?” You questioned what he meant for a split second before he tucked his face in between your legs. He licked your slit, instantly earning a cry of shock and pleasure out of you.

 

His forked tongue flickered inside of you, and he sucked on your clit. At this point, you were a moaning mess. Your hands grabbed his horns, and he growled lowly, the sound vibrating through you. You were so, so close. “P-Please! Just a little bit more,” you managed to sputter out. That’s when he stopped. “Nah-uh, little one. Ya ain’t gettin nothin till ya beg,” Bendy grinned maliciously at you.

 

“Please let me cum,” you mumbled, looking away. “What was that, sweets? Couldn’t hear ya? Want me to fuck ya? Is that it?” You knew what game he was playing. Fine then, you decided to play along, arousal getting the best of you. “Please fuck me! I need it! I need you, Bendy!” You yowled, face becoming red with shame. 

 

“I’ll take it nice and slow this time, what do ya think?” You flushed in embarrassment as he picked you up and set you in his lap. He leaned back as you awkwardly looked up at him. “Well? What’re ya waitin for?” He teased, motioning to his length. You gulped, wanting to pull away, but the heat in your belly made you stay. Carefully, you lowered yourself onto him. 

 

Bendy gave an excited grunt. You bit your lip when the whole thing was inside of you. “I’ve never really, uh-,” you were cut off when he put his hands on your hips and began moving, but very slowly. It seemed a little too intimate. You bit down on your knuckles to prevent any further sounds. He began to slowly fuck you, never changing pace. It was so sensual, so genuine, so close. A weird feeling blossomed in your chest as well as your core.

 

“Fuck. You’re so good,”You heard him praise. “A-Ah!” You gasped as he changed the position to where you were on the floor. “Please go faster!” You begged, bucking your hips to meet him. “Heh, as ya wish,” he began to pick up his pace. You put your hands on his cheeks and moaned, going to kiss him. He immediately returned it, tongue darting out to explore. You moaned into his mouth as he started to get more rough.

 

His claws dug into your hips, drawing blood, but you didn’t care. You pulled away, the need for oxygen forcing you to gasp. Bendy searched for the sensitive part on your neck and bit down, hard. You screamed, hands instantly wrapping around his neck as he fucked you into the floorboards. “Tell me how much ya want it. Tell me how ya want me to be breed ya, fuck ya till ya can’t walk. Tell me, hah, how much ya wanna be mine!”he grunted, hips snapping back to thrust with force.

 

“Give it to me, harder. Please, Bendy. Breed me! Fill me up! Please! I’m yours!” You squealed, eyes shutting as your head buried itself into his shoulder. Bliss and ecstasy overtook you as you came, white stars flooding your vision. He followed soon after, ink spurting inside of you and stuffing you to the brim. 

 

“H-Heh,” Bendy breathed out,”You’re not so bad after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands high like a roller coaster,  
> This love is taking over!  
> Take us higher, here we go!  
> Oh~ Welcome to the show!


	7. Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven : Sadness  
> Song: A Sadness Runs Through Him  
> Warnings: Fluff(ish) and a bit of Bendy being angsty (Also Sorry it’s so short)

His words brought a swell of pride to your chest. They repeated in your head until a dopey smile found its way to your face. “I guess I should be goin. Wouldn’t want ta cause ya anymore trouble,” Bendy said, standing up and fixing his bow tie. That made you frown. “Can you stay? Please?” He paused, contemplating your question. “Aight, but only cause ya lookin at me with them eyes,” he answered,coming to sit beside you.

“Can I ask you something?” You questioned while you were putting your clothes back on. “Ya just did,” he replied, grinning at you. You gave him a playful glare and sat in front of him. “Why are you such a horny bastard?” You teased, already forgetting the bad things he’d done to you. “Well, when ya haven’t had any contact in thirty years, ya get ta be like that,” he joked, but he grimaced while doing so.

And so he explained. He told you of all his misadventures, all his troubles, and all of his misfortune. You felt bad for him. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry,” you whispered softly, looking down. “But it still doesn’t make up for what you’ve done to me,” you looked up to him, searching his smile for any anger. “I know, toots, but I promise I’ll make it up ta ya,” he stood up, offering his hand to you. Hesitantly, you took it.

He pulled you up and guided you over to a wall. “Hold your breath,” was all that you heard before you were pushed into inky blackness. You gasped for air once the pressure was gone. “Sorry for the late warnin,” he said while you sputtered and coughed. “I-It’s fine. I just didn’t expect it,” you replied after you got your breathing under control. 

He lead you over to what you remember as the music department. The sign you saw confirmed it. “I’m gonna show ya something,” he answered your silent question. Both of you went into the instrument room. Bendy immediately trailed towards the piano. “You play?” You asked as he cracked his knuckles. “Do ya?” He questioned back with a smirk. “I’m a little iffy,” you admitted, sitting next to him on the bench.

“Ever watched my show?” He continued, playing a few scales to warm up. “Yeah. As a kid, I loved trying to play all the songs on piano,” you reminisced. “Play me some,” he grinned, scooting over. “I-,” you began to protest, but decided to just go for it. You were going to play your favorite, Thinking Of You. After finishing the song with many mess ups and an out of time left hand, Bendy took over.

He played the same tune, but it was more elaborate and beautiful than yours. The melody seemed almost haunting in the empty room. You blinked in surprise. He was skillful. You’d even go as far to say he was an expert. “How did you get so good?” You gawked, staring up at him. “Thirty years of practice,” he replied proudly, but behind his confident smile, there was grief.

You awkwardly sat there for a bit, just listening to him play. You wish you could just leave right then and there, but you had to stay. You were only staying because you saw a bit of good in Bendy. “Do ya want ta go home?” He inquired softly. “Be honest.” You took a moment to think. “It’d be stupid of me to not want to leave, but I wouldn’t want to leave any of you here alone,” you admitted and shifted your gaze to the wooden floor.

 

He stood up abruptly, making you flinch. “Come on, doll. I’ll take ya home,” he said, holding his hand out. You took it. He lead you out of the music room, stopping when you both heard a crash. “What was-,” you started, but he shushed you. A man, who seemed to be in his late 50s, came out from behind a corner. Bendy grabbed you, pulling you back into inky blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn back the time that drew him  
> But he couldn't be saved   
> No he couldn't be saved   
> A sadness runs through him


End file.
